Candy Land
by CrystalMoon23
Summary: At a new club called Candy Land Grimmjow meets two twins, Shiro and Ichigo who want to help him wash away any thoughts of his ex. Who is he to say no to such an offer?


**A/N: Hello my lovelies~ So this is a one shot based off of a wonderful picture done by an artist on Deviant Art, her names bleach-aholicX3. The pictures named HichiIchi: CandyLand and is a very enticing image of Shiro and Ichi licking a couple of lollipops *grins* The image immediately sent plot bunnies forming into my mind and I asked her if I could do a one shot based off of it. She so nicely agreed *hugs* She's a very lovely girl and I really hope she likes it ^^ Though I've added a little someone to this because that's how my mind played it, I hope you all enjoy this lovely adventure to Candy Land =P I don't think you'll wanna come back any time soon lol!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, incest, swearing, sex ect. If you don't like don't read~! But if you do, please enjoy! =D **

**Please review~ I want to hear your lovely thoughts on this, I had way too much fun making it ^^ **

**Song by: Blood on the dance floor *coughs* It made me fall out of my chair when I listened to the entire thing o.O **

**Ladies and gentleman  
>Whores and sluts!<br>Step right up, behind this curtain  
>and let all your fantasies come to life...<br>This a place where you can escape,  
>welcome to Candy Land!<strong>

A long sigh drifted past the bluenet's lips for what felt like the millionth time that day. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was on once again another pitiful, shitty ass blind date. He had been going on a lot of these lately, trying his best to get over the man that had left him high and dry, without a word of explanation as to why. He would never say that he was in love with Ulquiorra, but he would with pride say it was the closest he had ever been to it. The raven haired male was not only his boyfriend but his friend as well, someone he could depend on. Or at least that's what he thought a month ago, before the man up and left out of the blue. All the man had done was leave him a note saying that he had to move on. Which had Grimmjow's mind reeling with the basic question, _why _exactly did he have to leave him? Was it something to do with him? If it was, how could Grimmjow work to better himself if the man didn't tell him what it was that was wrong? Now the bluenet wouldn't say he was full of himself, but he would say that he was without a doubt a perfectionist. He loved looking good, being great at what he did and most of all, being the best he could possibly be. Maybe that's why Ulquiorra had left him, he was too concerned with himself.

Yeah he was a bit of a workaholic, but it's not like he never paid attention the younger male. He gave the man whatever he wanted, or at least he thought he did.

Letting out another mind numbing sigh, cyan orbs glanced up at the clock that sat situated on the wall above the door to the quaint restaurant. He hated small restaurants. From the low mumbling chatter of the patrons to the crowded tables that left you very little room for privacy. It all left the blue haired CEO itching for some much needed fresh air. But this was a blind date after all, another shitty one his best friend had set him up on. He would have to remember to figure out a way to torture Nnoitra when he got home.

"I'm sorry but am I boring you Grimmjow?" Snapping his eyes away from the slowly ticking clock, he came to focus once again on his date.

You could say a lot of things about the man that currently sat in front of Grimmjow, flaming homosexual being just one of them. Bright bubble gum pink hair sat in a polished style on top of the man's head, meeting just above his shoulders. What he assumed to be designer white rimmed glasses sat on the man's face, shadowing the bright golden orbs that sparkled with a deep annoyance. The man's face was nothing too special, simple and boring in Grimmjow's eyes. He held a cocky air around him as he sat in his chair, legs crossed in his black slacks. The man had one shoe tapping in aggravation against the polished marble floor, causing a tick to form above Grimmjow's brow.

_Speaking of this man, what was this guy's name again? _

"In all honesty yes you are, I have to work early tomorrow and have no interest in spending the rest of my Sunday night in this shit hole." Thin lips dropped open at Grimmjow's words. Being gentle never was one of his strong points after all.

"W-Wha?" With that he left, without a further word of explanation.

Making his way to his polished Bugatti, Grimmjow undid the two buttons on his white suit jacket before slipping it off his wide shoulders. Beeping his car, he opened the door before tossing his jacket into the passenger seat. Sinking into the cool leather, he brought the soft purr of the car to life with a swift flick of his wrist.

Driving was one of the few things in life that soothed Grimmjow's agitated state like no other. Just being in the car, the smell of his pine air freshener along with the smooth coast of the car, he found that nothing could bother him when he was in the force field of his baby. It allowed him to leave the stupid restaurant and date behind him, already forgetting the colour of the man's obnoxious hair. This coming from a man with bright sky blue locks it meant a lot.

Stepping out of his car, he made his way into the large building that housed his expensive condo. Being thirty years old and living alone with your pet cat, there wasn't much you could say about that. Grimmjow's luck in the love department had never been one to brag about. Sure he had an amazing sex life, but there was a large difference between love and sex. Sex was something he could get with a snap of his fingers and woman and men would come flocking to him. But love, that was something he couldn't obtain with his looks and money alone, it was deeper than that. He loved his family, his cat and his friends, that was about it. Sure he loved his job, but he sure as hell loathed having to wake up early in the morning and do paper work, have meetings with idiot people and pay even dumber people to work for him. Let's just say it was a very strained relationship, one he could live without.

Opening the door to his cozy humble abode, he listened to the distinct pitter patter of tiny paws as the stumbled along the wooden floors to get to him. A tiny smirk curled onto the bluenet's lips as the fluffy orange and white tabby came prancing towards him, meowing like there was no tomorrow.

"Heya there Peaches, what's my favorite girl been doin'?" Bending down he let his strong hand run through the cat's unruly fur that reminded him of his own messy tresses.

"Another shitty date, another wasted hour of my life that I'm never gonna get back. I'm gonna have to tear out Nnoitra's good eye for this one."

As if on cue the low buzz to his blackberry could be heard from his suit jacket, making Grimmjow sigh before standing up to his full six foot three inches of height. Giving his arms a good stretch he couldn't help but let out a tired yawn as he clicked talk on his phone.

"Yo Blue wha' da fuck happened at da restaurant man, I thought I got cha a good one!" Cringing away from the loud tone of his obnoxious lanky friend, Grimmjow couldn't help but snarl into the phone as he spoke.

"Ya call that fuckin' fruit of a man good? His hair could of passed off as a wad of bubble shit stuck to the floor of a movie theater ya fuckin' dumb shit!"

"God yer so fuckin' picky, yer gonna die alone I hope ya know tha'"

"Fuck you Nnoitra!"

"Sorry man I don't do big husky blue haired men." Letting out an annoyed growl, Grimmjow listened to his friend let out a demented cackle on the other end.

"Okay, okay my bad I'm sorry man, forgive me?"

"Fuck. You." Grunting out the two words through clenched teeth, the bluenet gave a soft slam to his fridge door after obtaining himself a much needed beer.

Popping the glass bottle open with his sharp teeth, Grimmjow spit the cap into the sink before taking back a long swig of ice cold beer. Letting out a content sigh he eyed his fridge for a list of potential take out places since he had yet to eat. It wasn't till he heard the loud curse that he actually remembered that he was on the phone with his idiot of a friend.

"What?" He grunted out before plucking off the menu for the pizza place across the street. He could get them to deliver it, fuck walking over he was much too lazy at the moment for that shit.

"I said I'll make it up to ya and take ya out tomorrow, there's this hot new club in town called _Candy Land._ Figure if we can't find ya some love we might as well find ya a nice piece of ass to tide ya over till we do."

"Fuck that shit I got work tomorrow man ya know this. Besides it sounds gay."

"Ya are fuckin' gay moron so get the stick outta yer tight ass and let's go!" Wrinkling his nose at the thought of Nnoitra referring to his ass as tight, Grimmjow let out a tired sigh, not feeling like putting up a fight with the crazy bastard tonight.

"Fine but ya owe me more than some fucking ass for the shit I put up with tonight."

"Fuck fine ya fuckin' pussy, I'll buy ya a couple of drinks to sooth the lonely pains." Pulling the phone away from his ear, Grimmjow flipped the phone off before pressing the end button.

"Fucking prick."

***Page Break***

Bright lights flashed around the dimly lit club, making aquatic eyes squint at the bright colours that attacked his vision. Leaning against the rail of the bar, Grimmjow took a long swig of his beer as he gazed out at the bodies that danced on the main floor. He had been informed quite quickly that there was actually two floors to the club, the first being the bar and the dance area, while the second was as they called it _the candy shop_. He had yet to venture up into that area and wasn't in any rush to move at the moment. The low bass was pounding around him, a small buzz beginning to tingle in the back of his mind. He had a long day at work and now all he wanted to do at the moment was relax, he really should have waited till Friday to do this. Who knew that so many people would be out here on a Monday night, the thought was absolutely insane.

Letting out a content hum he let his head tilt back, bringing his hand up to loosen the red silk tie around his neck. Undoing the first three buttons on his black button up, he took back the rest of his beer before spinning around on his stool to grab another.

"Another beer?" Large stormy gray orbs sparkled back at him while long ochre hair simmered brightly against the lights of the bar.

"Yeah." Was all Grimmjow's reply as his took in the curvy women before him.

The bluenet was an open man, when it came to good sex he didn't discriminate. Eyeing the curving red head he took in her large breasts that bounced slightly as she made her way around the bar. Creamy skin peaked out from the low cut tee shirt she wore, showing off her plush mounds of cleavage quite nicely. Licking his lips he watched as she bent over, feeling his lips quirk into a small grin at the small pink lace that peaked up behind her tight black slacks. If there was one thing he liked, it was a nice ass.

Turning around the girl was taken back a bit, a bright blush staining her cheeks as she caught Grimmjow staring at her. Letting out a small cough she placed his drink upon the smooth bar top, giving him a soft smile.

"Here you are, if you need anything else just holler."

"What's your name sweetie?" Stopping in mid step the girl straightened out quite a bit before turning around, the earlier blush seemed to have deepened.

"O-Orihime and you?"

"Grimmjow." The bluenet leaned slightly on the bar, his hand coming up to support his chin lazily as he watched the girl furrow her brows in question.

"Ah!" Suddenly it was as if a bright light went off in the woman's head, making Grimmjow cock a curious brow in question.

"My girlfriend works for you!"

"Girlfriend?" Grimmjow questioned suddenly, his voice seeming to choke in his throat at the realization that this hot piece of ass might just be a lesbian.

"Yes your secretary is Neliel right?"

Suddenly a flash of his green haired secretary appeared into his mind, making him practically form sweat along his brow at the idea of her finding out he was hitting on her woman. He knew Nel liked women, but he never realized that she actually had a girlfriend. Letting out a long sigh he took another pull on his beer, making the girl before him let out a small giggle.

"It's okay I won't say anything too her, but from what she's said about you I thought you liked men."

"To be blunt I like anything that can –"

"Ah stop I don't want to hear about what you need to be done to what you have down stairs!" Grimmjow couldn't help but stare widely at the woman as she covered her ears in a childish manor, making him chuckle at the act.

"Sorry, I won't make mention of my-."

"Don't say it!" Pointing a finely manicure nail in Grimmjows direction, the woman looked like she was more than serious.

"Fine, fine you win woman." Watching her let out a content sigh he couldn't stop the small smirk from forming over his lips.

"Cock."

"Ugh god I told you no!" Orihime practically screeched, her delicate orange brows scrunching in disgust making Grimmjow let out a loud cackle at her antics.

Grimmjow spent the next hour passing the time with a few more beers and a very random conversation with Orihime about something he couldn't exactly remember. He let the woman babble on, pushing in his two cents every now and then, the situation helping him relax a little after the long day at work. He would have to tell Nel that he had met her, she was all too entertaining.

"Ya know if you really want to get laid you should go upstairs, that's where everyone goes for a good time." Orihime announced as she continued to dry her glasses, placing them in the blue rack beside her.

"Ya mean that candy shop or whatever."

"Yeah my friend Ichigo works up there, now usually you have to pay to get in but just tell them that Orihime sent you up and you can get in for free."

"Trying to get rid of me or something?" Giving a small giggle he watched her hair shake with her as she shook her head.

"Not at all, you just seem like you could use some help to relax and enjoy yourself. The guys upstairs are great for that."

"Is it really worth my time?"

"I wouldn't send you up if I didn't think it was." Letting out a small sigh he drank the rest of his beer before pushing it towards Orihime.

"Fine but if it sucks ass I'm coming back to get cha." A warm smile greeted him at what she knew to be an empty threat.

"Have fun Grimmjow." Giving her a small roll of his eyes and a soft snort, he waved her off and made his way over to the set of stairs that would lead him up to the other room.

Coming up to the top he ran his eyes over the beast of a man that stood guard in front of the door, not even a blink in recognition as Grimmjow stood in front of him. Letting out a small cough to get the man's attention he waited for the man to move, but got nothing more than a subtle twitch of a brow. The bluenet couldn't stop the low growl in annoyance at the ogre's lack of observation.

"Orihime sent me up here." Suddenly the man's gaze was on his, making Grimmjow cock a brow in question.

"Go right on in." Moving out of the way, he opened the large black door to allow Grimmjow inside.

Letting out a small grunt of thanks, the business man stepped inside only to be blown away by the sight that greeted him. The large room was decorated with deep rich colours, like reds and purples that offset the bright candy that sat in dishes around the room. It was like a damn candy shop with the all the different kinds. There was a bar that held a sleepy looking man, his wavy brown hair shadowing his face as he poured a round of brightly coloured shots for one of the servers. Now the servers, while you could tell exactly who worked here and who didn't. A dress code didn't exist in this work place, the employers seeming to wear just about anything that they wanted, if being nude was an option, Grimmjow couldn't help but think that half of them would take it. From the tight leather to the spandex and fishnet, aquatic orbs scanned the room as he watched people take shots, eat candy and practically have sex right there on the couches. Shame was nowhere to be found in a place like this, you'd need to discard yours at the door.

Glancing around the room Grimmjow spotted Nnoitra sitting with some blonde guy. The man was much smaller in comparison to Nnoirta's seven feet, but that was the way he liked it after all.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, the bluenet made his way over to the pair. Not noticing the gazes that followed him, raking their eyes over his muscled form as he strode over to his best friend. Before he could say two words to the inky haired male, a busty woman was in front of him with a big smile. Wearing no more than a red lace bra and leather skirt, she handed him a bright red shot.

"Hey handsome how about a body shot?" She practically purred out making him cock a brow as he eyed the shot. Without question he threw back the shot, his tongue tingling with the ripe strawberry taste that had his mouth watering from the deep flavor.

"Not interested but thanks for the shot." Side stepping the shocked woman, he was greeted by his friends boisterous laughter.

"Took ya long enough ta get here blue, where the fuck 'ave ya been man?" Shrugging his shoulders he glanced over to the blonde that currently sat on the man's. Bright brown eyes glancing up to him in curiosity before a small blush stained his cheeks.

"Grimm this here's Tesla." Nodding his head Grimmjow glanced around the room before back to the blonde.

"Yo blondie, ya know of someone that goes by the name Ichigo?" Figuring he might as well go with Orihime's friend, if she worked here she must be hot.

"Y-Yes, Ichigo's with Shiro right now in that room over there." A slim finger pointed towards the room to the left of Grimmjow. A deep plum curtain covered the area from prying eyes, allowing for at least some privet areas.

"Shiro?"

"They're twins." A lecherous grin split onto Grimmjow's face at the mention of twins. The small action had Nnoitra snorting before shaking his head his disbelief.

"Now yer interested, make sure ta play safe blue I've heard their quite the feisty ones."

"Just the way I like 'em."

Without another word Grimmjow made his way over to the curtained room, not having an area to knock he decided to just walk right in. The room was painted in a dark red, the walls decorated with dim lights and small hints of lace pattern. But the décor of the room was the least of Grimmjow's interest. There in the middle of the room sat two males, one with creamy lily white skin while the other held a beautiful bronzed glow. The two were perfect mirrors of each other, the same lithe build with beautifully toned muscle. The orange head opted out a shirt allowing the bluenet to rake his gaze over the nicely carved six-pack that adorned his chest. Long leather clad legs straddled the form of the tan twin, pale hands smoothing over the deliciously smooth skin. Cyan orbs watched heatedly as pale lips parted, allowing a deep blue tongue to peak free as it lapped up the green liquid that had been drizzled over the orange heads chest. A low groan sprung free from the twin that was being licked, his head dipping back allowing his shaggy orange tresses to fall with him.

Grimmjow couldn't help but gaze on in utter disbelief and complete fascination. He had thought that when Orihime said Ichigo, she had been talking about a woman not a man. A very hot man whose bright orange locks and sun kissed skin had Grimmjow entranced. The same went for the man's pale twin. Shaggy snowy white locks hit around his shoulders, sharing the same style as his brothers. Black painted nails raked down the tan skin but it was his eyes that had Grimmjow's breath catching in his chest. Bright golden orbs sat in a sea of black sclera, giving a hypnotic glow to the albino's eyes as they suddenly caught sight of the bluenet.

"Hmmm, now wha' do we have 'ere king? Seems like we got ourselves a lost puppy." Molten chocolate orbs raked over the bluenet's form, cocking a finely trimmed orange brow in amusement.

"Well don't you look tasty, and here I thought we'd be bored all night Shiro." The deep baritone that purred from the orangenet's lips seemed to have heat pooling in Grimmjow's stomach.

"What's yer name blue?" The man known as Shiro asked, leaving Grimmjow to assume that the other was Ichigo. Never had he seen two men that screamed sex appeal like these two did. Just the sight of them had his cock stirring in its confines.

"Grimmjow, Orihime sent me up here and made mention of Ichigo, so I figured I'd go and find ya."

"Hmmm princess sent cha? I'll 'ave to remember to thank her." Shiro hummed in approval as he raked his eyes over the bluenet's form. Taking in the tight button up that clung to the CEO's muscles, sitting open at the top exposing a good portion of the man's chest.

"Well I'm Ichigo and the one eye fucking ya is Shiro, why don't you come over and join us for a drink Grimm?"

Letting a small grin split his lips, Grimmjow made his way over to the two twins that lounged on the plush couch. Taking a seat he watched as Shiro reached over to the table as he removed himself from Ichigo's lap, picking up an electric green shot. Swinging his legs over Grimmjow's legs, the albino settled himself onto the bluenet's lap.

"How 'bout cha try this, it's got a little kick to it that'll make ya feel extra good."

"What is it?" Flicking his tongue around the rim of the glass, Shirosaki let a small grin quirk at the side of his lips as he eyed the suspicious bluenet.

"Don't ask questions, just enjoy yer self."

With that the albino took back the shot before pressing his lips against Grimmjow's, making him grunt in surprise before a long tongue snaked its way into his mouth. He could feel the fruity shot flooding his mouth, dripping out of the corners of his mouth. All he could do was swallow the liquid as Shiro's tongue played against his. Long fingers tugged at the strands at the back of his head, making him hum in pleasure at the rough act. Allowing his hands to rest against leather clad hips, he pulled the albino forward so he was closer against him. Breaking apart, a long strand of saliva connected them but with a small flick of his tongue he broke it. Licking his lips Grimmjow could feel a small buzz starting to set flame throughout his body, making him sigh before he felt a tongue running along his neck.

"Mmmm I think you just might taste better than the shot blue." Glancing to the side he found Ichigo sitting next to him, honey brown orbs twinkling with deep mirth before he leaned into him once again. This time licking up the tiny dribbles of drink that had managed to slip past plump lips.

Not being one for waiting, Grimmjow let his tongue flick against rosy ones as he allowed his own to form into what he knew to be a hungry grin, showing off vicious canines. He had no idea that tonight he'd be meeting these two. It was like a gift from the gods. It seemed it was finally allowing his mind to settle some, Ulquiorra being the last thing on his mind as he held a tongue war with the feisty orange head. No man in his right mind would be able to deny these two. They were just too sexy for their own good. He couldn't stop as his hands drifted over tan skin, tracing teasing patterns over Ichigo's naked chest. The small act had the strawberry purring in delight, arching his body closer to the bluenet, silently asking for more. Digging blunt nails into the others smooth skin he listened to the small groan that tumbled past soft lips. The tiny sound had his cock stirring in his designer slacks, making him shift against the albinos weight.

"Already ready are we blue? Has it been awhile or are we jus' that good?" Grimmjow couldn't help the small snort in his throat as he pulled away from the now panting strawberry.

"A little bit of both how's that sound?"

"Ya tryin' to tell me yer not one of those guys that fucks anything he can get his filthy hands on?" Shiro questioned teasingly as he ran a black nailed hand over his twins stomach, making the other shiver at the teasing touch.

"I just got dumped by my boyfriend so it's been a healing process I guess you could say." Furrowing his brows at his answer Grimmjow couldn't figure out why the hell he had just admitted to that. Maybe he was hoping for some sympathy sex from the two twins? Attention was always the finest when it came from two sexy creatures like these two. But then again he didn't want sympathy, fuck he didn't know what he wanted. Maybe it was the alcohol flowing through him that made him so loose lipped, after all it was rather strong if the teasing heat inside him meant anything.

"Well ya came to the right place blue, because we'll help ya forget all about your ex guaranteed, right Ichi?"

"Mmm all you'll be able to think about is us Grimm, how does that sound?" Ichigo purred against Grimmjow's ear, making the fine hairs on his neck stand on end. Blunt teeth nipping at the sensitive appendage, earning a soft groan for the orangenet's actions.

"I-I say that sounds pretty damn good."

***Page break***

Heavy panting echoed against the dark walls, the sloppy wet sounds mingled in the air below the CEO making his ears twitch as he slowly came to realize those wanton sounds had been coming from him. He found it hard not to whine out as that heavenly skilled mouth worked around his aching member. Gold eyes became hooded and teasing with tears as they gazed up at him, white nose buried deep into blue curls making the bluenet growl deep in his throat as he struggled not the buck further into that delicious heat. Long shaky fingers buried deep into snowy locks, making the albino purr in delight creating an eye rolling vibration that traveled up and along his cock. Grimmjow couldn't seem to tell his left from his rights as warm hands moved over his fiery body, soft playful lips mapping out every curve of him they could find as the licked and sucked his sensitive flesh. Every now and then he'd receive a harsh bite when he found himself holding back, this didn't please the orangenet at all. Ichigo wanted to hear every sound he had to offer, something almost embarrassing in itself. He had never been a vocal man, but today he seemed off, his body and mind didn't want to cooperate let alone function properly. Grimmjow was just too hot for words as the moment. His hips practically trembled as Shiro worked his length. The albino's long tongue wrapping around the quivering member, pre-cum was virtually seeping out of him nonstop. How he had lasted this long was beyond comprehension for him.

"F-Fuck, fuck." Grimmjow panted out as he curled his fingers into those soft strands of hair, a teasing laugh coming from beside that he barely realized.

"Don't worry about holding back Grimm, he likes to be forced. Show him just how much ya like that pretty mouth of his." Ichigo purred into the bluenet's ear, making his skin prickle and his teeth tear into his bottom lip as a soft whimper sounded around his member.

Without another word Grimmjow wove his trembling fingers into Shiro's hair to form a tight grip, before giving a soft push on the albino's head. A harsh bite was delivered to his neck making him gasp in shock before long tan fingers covered his own. Helping him push the albino further onto his cock roughly, causing cyan as to widen as his member was engulfed into tight, wet heat.

"Just like this, he doesn't mind it, he loves being forced isn't that right Shiro?" Ichigo sang out teasingly, making his pale twin moan as he was forced to swallow Grimmjow's large length over and over. Tears rolled down petal white cheeks as the bluenet bucked his hips with abandon, leather clad legs practically shook as Shiro found himself being face fucked rather viciously, just the way he liked it.

"Fuck I'm, I'm gonna-"

"Cum for us Grimm." Ichigo practically cooed against the bluenet's ear as he slammed his twins head down and onto the CEO's cock, making Grimmjow see stars before he was shooting his load down Shiro's throat with a loud moan.

Shiro's body twitched violently, tears painting his face as he fought not to gag but to swallow everything he was given. Yanking the albino of his milked member, Grimmjow couldn't help but gaze at him. Hooded gold eyes sparkled softly with tears, lips parted as he panted to catch his breath while cum dribbled down his chin. He looked completely ravished with his shaggy white locks that sat in disarray and his pale cheeks hinting with a soft pink, and he hadn't even been fucked yet. Pulling him forward Grimmjow licked up the small bit of his cum before slamming their lips together in a heated frenzy. The action had the albino moaning in delight, pressing forward to get more of the bluenet's delicious kiss.

Tangling his fingers into sky blue strands, Shiro hummed in delight as their tongues lapped lazily at each other. He barely noticed his pants being undone and pulled down until his weeping member hit the cool air, causing him to hiss out before glancing back to find Ichigo sitting behind him with a rather heated look.

"Ichi?" Shiro questioned as he watched his twin trail his lips over his back side, making him shiver before a long tongue was tracing over his heated flesh. It was then that he noticed exactly where Ichigo's hands had drifted to, inside his own jeans that now sat pooled around his thighs as the orange head began to prep himself. The sight alone had both him and Grimmjow groaning out in appreciation of the sexy sight.

"I want it Shiro, fuck me." Those heated words had Shiro cocking a finely trimmed white brow, a smirk curling onto his lips.

"Ya want me to fuck ya in front of Grimm? I thought we only did that in privet Ichi, you're that excited huh?" Colour flamed Ichigo's face at Shiro's words, he couldn't deny how excited the bluetnet made him but Shiro was right, they had never done this in front of anyone before, he hadn't really been thinking.

Glancing up at Grimmjow to gage his reaction, he was rather surprised the see the heated look that swam in his eyes that had now darkened to a deep navy blue. They were absolutely breath taking and he could drown in that gaze if he wasn't careful. He pooled into his groin and he felt his back arch as he pressed against his prostate, causing a deep moan to slip past his lips.

"Fuck him Shiro." Honey brown orbs flashed open at those words, no more like a heated command that had both Shiro and Ichigo shivering in delight.

"As you wish master." Shiro purred out, making Grimmjow's cock twitch as he watched Shiro flip Ichigo's and his positions. Now he found Ichigo face first in his lap with Shiro behind the berry.

Cobalt eyes watched as Ichigo's hands trailed over his bare chest, down his thighs in which he licked along almost lovingly as he dragged his black slacks down the rest of his legs. Licking his lips Grimmjow watched as petal soft lips parted, allowing a cherry coloured tongue to swipe over his newly hardened length. A deep moan of approval trickled from Ichigo's lips at the heady taste of the bluenet's cock. A sharp cry was suddenly thrust forward from Ichigo, making Grimmjow jump slightly when blunt nails dug into his thighs as Shiro slammed forward into his twin's tight heat.

"Fuck yeah." Shiro groaned out, gazing up from the trembling form of his twin to stare into Grimmjow's expressive gaze. He could see the heat swirling in them, the hungry want as he snapped his hips forward again and again, causing the poor berry to bow under the rough acts.

"S-So rough, h-hot." Ichigo panted out as Shiro abused his hole with fast hard thrusts, his fingers trembled as he gripped with bruising force onto Grimmjow's legs, making the business man groan at the rough act.

Grimmjow was up and ready again, his length dripping just as fiercely as before. The sight before him was all too sexy for words. Watching the albino pound into Ichigo was absolutely hypnotizing. The way his hips snapped forward with enough force to make the orange head cry out at each thrust. Bringing his hand up, he smoothed them over soft tangerine locks, making the orange head lean into the tender touch like a loving feline. Tilting Ichigo's chin up so he could gaze into his eyes, Grimmjow took in the inky look his eyes now held, filled with absolute pleasure. Running his finger over parted lips, he traced the plump bottom lip before he received a teasing bite to his thumb. Cocking a brow the bluenet watched as Ichigo sucked on his thumb, before moving onto his other fingers. Teasing his tongue between each finger before sucking them into his mouth, the action had Grimmjow groaning at how good it felt. He had never known his fingers could be so sensitive, then again the sight alone was worthy to spill his load over.

"Wanna join blue?" Grimmjow's poor neglected cock twitched at those words three words, his eyes snapping away from the wanton orange head to find a rather sinister look gracing the albino's features. He couldn't help but think the look suited him quite well, almost too well.

"Wha' do ya say Ichi, want to be filled even more with Grimmy's nice thick cock?" Shiro teased as he yanked back his twins head, causing the orange head to moan out.

"Y-Yes, more I want more." From the dazed look in those inky orbs Grimmjow doubted the poor orange head even knew his ups and downs at the moment, but he wasn't going to pass up such a delicious offer to be buried deep inside that mouth-watering heat.

"Ya heard 'im blue, come on." Shiro announced, picking Ichigo up only to seat next to him on the couch. Holding the orange head's legs apart, giving him a perfect view of everything and causing the poor oragenet to flame in color.

Letting his eyes roam over the lithe sun kissed body, Grimmjow couldn't help but lick his lips hungrily as his eyes swam over every curve and tasty plane he had yet to venture, but the night was still young and he wanted to know every inch of Ichigo by the end of it, along with his pale twin. Standing up from the couch he positioned himself in front of the orange heads entrance, only to have a cool hand stroke his member, making him moan as pale fingers smothered him with a cool gel.

"Wouldn't want to tear our precious berry now would we blue?" Gritting his teeth at the playful hand he tried hard not to buck into it before he was released, though Shiro might have been agonizingly slow in doing so.

Finally lining himself up with Ichigo's entrance he pushed forward gently, just enough to stretch and breach him. His one hand gripped Ichigo's head before pulling him into a heated kiss to help drown out the tiny whimpers he set free. A tingling heat flowed over his length, making his eyes roll as he slowly stretched the orange head wider. Trembling hands pulled at his hair, making him growl in pleasure as their tongues battled against each other lazily. He listened to the muffled moans that tumbled in Ichigo's throat, while Shiro practically hissed along with him at the unbearable tightness that sat around their lengths.

Finally seated in him, Grimmjow couldn't help but pull away from the orange head, panting as if he had just ran a fucking marathon as sweat trickled down his back. Smooth palms traced over his tense shoulders, soft lips kissing their way up his neck and to his ear making him tremble at the tender acts.

"Fuck me Grimm." Those were the words that shattered Grimmjow's tiny patients in two. Pulling back only to snap back in had Shiro letting out a rough curse at the sudden motion while Ichigo cried out, eyes flicking open in shock.

It took the two all of thirty seconds before they had formed a steady rhythm inside the oranenet, making him scream out in pleasure that they were sure had the entire club pausing to listen. Black nails dug into tan hips for leverage while Grimmjow tore his fingers into the couch below him, providing him enough give to snap his hips in and out with wild abandon.

Grimmjow's ears rung with the heated cries, moans and mindless whimpering pleas the orange head let free. Ichigo's body was like jello as the two pounded into him, muscles twitching while his head lolled back against Shiro's shoulder. Rosy lips parted as he screamed out for more, Ichigo's hoarse voice making Grimmjow's cock twitch and balls tighten. Bending down he let his teeth dig into Ichigo's shoulder, making him cry out in shock before it turned into a needy moan.

"H-Harder, please more!" At first Grimmjow thought he meant he wanted them to fuck him harder, until he felt fingers thread into his hair pushing him forward and into his shoulder more.

_So the berry likes pain huh?_

Cobalt orbs practically sparkled with mirth at the understanding, he hadn't realized before how Shiro's nails dug into the orangenet's hips until they were bloody and scaring, or the soft murmurs of dirty words he had been murmuring into Ichigo's ears as they fucked him. This was something he was definitely going to have to venture into later.

Not being one to disappoint, Grimmjow sunk his sharp canines into the dip between Ichigo's shoulder and neck. Sinking into the tender flesh hard enough that he felt blood filling his mouth with a coppery tang, the taste practically fired up his senses making him moan as he slammed his hips forward. The wanton cry that Ichigo set free at the act sent waves of heat over Grimmjow's body, he was almost there.

"Oh fuck!" Before he could think twice about his own state Ichigo's back was bowing, eyes rolling back as his body practically convulsed as he came. The action tore deep growls from both Grimmjow and Shiro, as the orange heads walls tightened around their thrumming members. It was all the push they needed before they were spilling themselves inside Ichigo.

Bright lights sprang forward behind Grimmjow's eyes, blinding his vision as his body thrummed with pleasure. A deep heat blanketing itself over him, making his toes curl and back arch as he came with a horse moan, hips thrusting deep as he released inside the poor spent strawberry.

"Fuck me." Grimmjow mumbled as he pulled his softening member out of Ichigo, earning a tiny whimper as he did so. His arms shook as he tried to keep himself steady on shaky legs, only to be pulled down onto the couch by Shiro.

"That can be arranged Grimmy." Shiro purred as he lifted a very exhausted looking orange head onto his lap, cuddling him into his arms.

"Tsh I'd like to see ya try." The bluenet snorted out, making him cock a brow at his words only to be stopped by Ichigo's quiet laughter.

"Don't tempt him Grimm he will try."

Letting out a small grunt Grimmjow let his eyes close, his body relaxing into the cool couch under him. He didn't care about his current state, or the fact that he should probably be heading home because he had work tomorrow. His mind felt like jello and his body seemed to mold into the soft cushions almost perfectly, causing him to feel himself being pulled under by the soft tendrils of sleep. The CEO couldn't remember the last time he felt this relaxed, and in front of strangers to top it off. Strangers he had just had extremely hot sex with but still, it was quite the mind fuck. Since his break up with Ulquirroa things hadn't felt as simple as they did right now, so easy and relaxing. It was a nice change of pace.

Suddenly soft lips were on his neck, kissing their way down until they met his shoulder only to receive a soft lick and suck on the relaxed muscle. Letting out a soft groan, Grimmjow let his eyes flutter open to find teasing golden orbs sparkling back at him. Shiro now sat on his lap, long legs on either side of him as he rocked forward, brushing their groins together along with their bodies.

"Again?" Grimmjow mumbled, even though sleep did sound rather appealing, the now shirtless albino sitting on his lap seemed to be even more enticing.

"Well this is Candy Land Grimm, we're here to make all your wildest fantasies come true. So tell us, what exactly do you fantasize about?" Ichigo whispered into his ear before pulling back to gaze at the bluenet.

Gazing back at the two twins that sat before him, gold and mocha coloured orbs blinking back at him curious and eager to hear what it was he wanted exactly. He couldn't seem to stop the feral grin that split his lips, cerulean orbs becoming sinister with a soft gleam that twinkled in those dazzling eyes.

_Fuck work, tomorrow I'm taking the day off. _

"How does my bed sound?"


End file.
